


Enamored

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mates Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has horrible back pains up until the birth of their pups. When Castiel goes into labor, Dean panics, running around the room trying to find something to help. A doctor comes to retrieve Castiel, bring him to the hospital, but he’s too far along in the process to get all the way up to the second tier of the caves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamored

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel has horrible back pains up until the birth of their pups. At one point he woke up sobbing it was so bad.

Dean massages his back, putting numbing cream on his lower back when it gets really bad, but there’s really nothing he can do and it hurts.

Castiel cries and cries and it’s so hard to watch. The babies have made his stomach huge, stretching the skin dangerously, his belly curved out so far sometimes he threatens to teeter over.

When Castiel goes into labor, Dean panics, running around the room trying to find something to help. A doctor comes to retrieve Castiel, bring him to the hospital, but he’s too far along in the process to get all the way up to the second tier of the caves.

The doctor kicks him out half way through.

He paces outside the cave. People don’t bother to talk to him, he’s too pent up to carry a conversation right now. He knows that there’s technology to help these things, to help women through the process of labor and birth safely without complications, but sneaking huge pieces of equipment into a network of caves that shouldn't exist is suspicious, so they don’t have it.

That makes the nerves worse. He walks back and forth faster.

When Castiel starts to scream, that’s all he can take. He runs into the room, grabbing at Cas’ hand so he has something to hold onto.

He hears the bones crack in his fingers before he feels the pain, but he knows it’s nothing compared to what Castiel is going through.

Dean doesn't know how it happened, and he doesn't really want to, but there’s a baby being passed to him, and then another one to a nurse. The, supposedly, final baby is handed to Castiel after they’re cleaned.

The baby girl in Dean’s arms is beautiful. Her eyes are big and blue, eyelashes a light blonde color that matches the few strands of hair on her head.

He’s too enamored, overwhelmed with a sudden love for the pup in his arms, that he doesn't realize someone is talking to him.

“Dean, Dean, are you alright?” Cas pants, still catching his breath, and Dean reaches to card his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Are you? That was a lot, baby, are you hurt? Did the doc say you’re okay?”

“He said I was perfectly fine.”

“Where’s baby number three?” Dean panics, looking around the room. The doctor walks back into the room holding the third pup, handing him off to Dean. He’s smaller than his sisters, but he’s just as beautiful, little green eyes blinking sluggishly as Dean pets his head.

“Names, we have to have names.” Dean says quietly, and Castiel hums.

“In the morning, I’m too,” he yawns, “tired.”

“Sleep, Omega, you worked so hard, I’m so proud of you. Our pups are beautiful just like you.”

Dean kisses him on the head and Castiel rolls his eyes.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Cas. Can I sleep with you here?”

“Of course.”

The doctor comes in a few minutes later to clean and sterilize the room completely -- their skins are ruined, but it doesn't matter, they have more in the closet given to them by Castiel’s brother, Gabriel.

Sam came in with Jess, taking time to travel up from Oregon to see him and Castiel. Sam left a year earlier to live with Jessica Moore in another pack.

Dean was mad at first, sure, but now he’ll do anything to have Sam stay in that pack. He’s so happy there, happier than he ever was in Dean’s pack, and that’s fine. As long as Sam is happy, Dean is happy.

Dean grabs three blankets to cover his shivering mate, and Castiel immediately passes out, his body seeming to sink into the mattress.

The babies sleep with them in their bed tonight, still squished between them, and it makes Dean ecstatic, makes his instincts calm down a little.

He feels proud of himself that he made a safe home for his family, he helped his mate to do this, they made these pups together.

Castiel sighs, rolling over so he can hold one of the babies in his arms.

Dean feels awkward about them not having names, but in the morning it will get sorted out. It gives him the night to think it over, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
